the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Etienne Antoine de Tubingen
Etienne Antoine I de Tubingen '(born May 7th, 1750-11th April 1769) is a Grandelumierian nobleman and the brother-in-law of Emperor Louis XII. Reign of Louis XI Etienne was born in Paris, in a manor house owned by his father. He was born into a minor noble house, his fathers' House of Blanchard, which became extinct following his fathers' death, and Etienne adopting his late uncle, Frederic's surname. Upon his birth, he was adopted into House Tubingen by his cousin, Edouard Clement. Due to his cousin, Edouard Clement, being a cleric, and the sole remaining heir to Edouard's lands and title, he was named Count of Bade and next in line to the title. Education Etienne was given the education of his late uncle, Frederic. After receiving funds from his cousin, he was sent abroad to study in Venice. Although he did poorly at college, he was often referred to as his professors as, ''Monsieur Curieux, ''in reference to the questions he frequently asked during lectures. Wishing to follow in his uncle's footsteps, he studied political science. However, unlike his uncle, he blatantly refused to undertake medical training. Instead opting for training in astronomy. He took a second course in political science and economics in Geneva, before returning to Tubingen in 1761 following his cousin's death. Following the death of his cousin, Etienne became the Marquis de Tubingen in his own right. His mother aided him in his efforts to manage the lands, while he himself finished his at-home education. When he turned thirteen, in 1763, he took control and management of the lands and household funds himself, planning to follow in his late uncle's footsteps. He immediately invested in road projects as well as financially aiding local merchants, in exchange for their return to Tubingen to sell their goods. This brought moderate prosperity to the region, not seen since the first reforms of his uncle, more than fifty years earlier. Despite his clear intent to improve his home, he often expressed desire to attend court. Which he did for the first time, in 1766. Court Life In 1766, Etienne packed his belongings and left his Swiss tutor, Pierre, in management of his lands. He arrived at the current courtly residence, at the Chateau de Saint Etienne, in January 1766. At the age of 16, he was a viable candidate for marriage. Which came quickly. At a ball, he was introduced to the Dauphin's eldest sister, Madame Diane Victore de Grandelumiere. Besotten with admiration, he spent the proceeding months attempting to charm her, which he did. In 1767, he requested formal blessing for the union which was granted. They would be wed in December 1767. Louis XI would die shortly after the wedding took place. Reign of Louis XII The following year would be the breakout of the revolution. Serfs, attacking Saint-Etienne would force the Imperial Family from the building. It is known that he resided at the Dijon palace with the court for some time. However, he had fled before it was stormed itself. Leaving his wife and the court, he made his way north, hoping to reach Tubingen. His carriage would make it, and he would return to his lodgings at his personal residence. Having no clue that the court was now forced to le Temple by this point, he made arrangements for his leave from the country. He would be could in August 1768 attempting to flee the border. He was arrested and imprisoned in a nearing Chateau. Reign of Louis XIII Not much else was known until his documented trial, which occurred in early March 1769. He was tried by the local authorities placed in charge of the north regions and found guilty of Treason and as an Enemy of the Revolution for attempting to flee. He was executed in the following April. ''Titles, Styles and Honours '''May 7th, 1750 - July 12th, 1761: ''Count of Bade'' July 12th, 1761 - December 7th 1767: ''Marquis de Tubingen'' December 7th, 1767 - 11th April 1769: ''Monsieur'' Honours: ''Knight of the Order of Saint Beningus''Category:1700s births Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:House Turbigen Category:Victims of the Revolution